


Office Whore.

by Jasmine27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Facials, Humiliation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, mentioning of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine27/pseuds/Jasmine27
Summary: Jake fake gasped, “Does the thought of them knowing what a whore you are turn you on?”Lilly nodded reluctantly. Suddenly she felt Jake grab her voluptuous ass. He raised her skirt and yanked down her panties. There she was laying almost naked on her desk and about to be fucked by her boss. He ran a finger up and down her puffed and juicy pussy lips. Lilly could feel small bursts of pleasure whenever his finger would bump against her swollen clit.Then, she did not feel anything until she felt his warm tongue on her pussy lips. He alternated between gently sucking and exploring her insides. When he felt generous, he inserted two thick fingers inside of her and could not help exclaiming, “Fuck, you’re tight.”





	Office Whore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Luxx, TheMasterBaiter and Onyx03 for their precious help in editing and brainstorming of ideas.

“C’mon in!” Lilly said without looking up from her desk. She knew this late in the day, Jake and she were the only ones at the office. They had to finish this project by tomorrow and she was impatient to be done with it. As a lawyer, she knew she was supposed to be objective but jesus fuck, she hated doing business with this type of company.

Jake walked in with two takeaway orders in his hands and placed them on Lilly’s desk. As soon as the scent of Chinese food hit Lilly’s nose, she stopped typing and grabbed the closest container; she was starving.

“Are you done?” Jake asked, taking the seat in front of her, opening up his take away as well.

“Almost. You know you don’t have to stay, right? I’m just making some adjustments to the contract.”

“I know. But I also know how much you dislike working with Marshall’s so, I figured I would stay, in case you added something that reveals your hatred for them.” Jake smirked.

Lilly laughed, “Was it that obvious? It’s just that they are so unethical.” Lilly was about to open her food when she saw the time, “God it’s so fucking late! But I’m going to finish this if it kills me.”

Jake nodded, knowing that he could not protest. Her stubbornness was one of the reasons he had hired her, despite not having much experience. Lilly resumed typing. 

As Jake finished the last of his food, he heard Lilly vaguely saying that she needed something from her shelf. She got up and walked over to the floor to ceiling built- in bookshelves along one wall of the office. Being short and having to reach the highest shelf, she had to stretch her arm and get on the tip of her shoes. Jake did not say anything, but he really enjoyed the sight of her. 

Lilly’s short, tight skirt rose up as she stretched herself. This position made her figure look even curvier with both her butt and her calves popping out. Jake licked his lips as he felt his cock twitch. 

They were alone and Jake had been attracted to Lilly for a long time. The thought of pushing her down on the floor and fucking her forced its way into Jakes mind. He knew it was very wrong, but he had wanted her so badly and for so long that he couldn't help it. He shook his head, but thoughts just kept going: 'She's small, no one else is here, nothing would stop me from just fucking her.'

Lilly went back to her desk and Jake slyly checked out her walk as she swayed her hips, stepping lightly on the carpet in her bare feet... Her movements so fluid and catlike it somehow reminded Jake of a lover crawling to him on a bed. She got back to her desk with the file Jake suddenly realized she was looking right at him. She obviously saw his “deer in the headlights” expression, having been caught watching her, but she just smiled and continued her typing. She did not talk, she was focused on her work. But she was biting her luscious lips obscenely, making them even redder; and Jake even more frustrated.

“Annnd done!” Lilly exclaimed and pressed one last button, “Let’s get a drink and celebrate!”

“Wait! I need to check what you wrote at least. I didn’t stay this late for nothing, right?”

“Do you want me to send you a copy?”

“Do you want to be stuck here for another 20 minutes? Scoot over, I’ll just read it here,” Jake got up and stood next to her. He used the back of her chair as support. Sitting so near, he could smell her perfume, mixed with a long day of her sweat, which was driving him to the brink of a sexual meltdown. She had turned away as she moved over and now turned back. 

‘Hang on…’ Jake thought, ‘Her blouse is more open than it was a second ago. Did a button come undone when she moved?’ Reviewing it in his mind, he realized that there was no reason for her to turn away as she had; she could have just scooted over. And glancing at her blouse, he saw the buttons were tight and unlikely to come undone unless she had opened them.

With the angle she was sitting at, leaning forward, he could easily look down her cleavage and see most of her small and perky breasts, especially since they were held up high in the lacy bra she was wearing. 

Suddenly Jake realized that he was staring and looked up to see Lilly looking directly into his eyes. She couldn't have missed him looking down her shirt. But she just smiled and leaned forward a bit. 

"Um…" Jake stuttered.

"Um what, Jake?" Lilly pouted, frustration obvious in her voice. "What's it going to take?"

Jake felt something wake inside of him. He knew that Lilly was teasing him, or at least he felt very sure but he could not respond. He didn't want to force her to do something she did not want to do. He did not want to assume things and then end up scaring her for life, and destroying himself at the same time.

However, Jake was right. Lilly was indeed teasing him. She had been teasing him for the longest time and was almost pissed at the thought that he was ignoring her. Suddenly it was just too much for her to contain even one second longer. She wanted him to fuck her so bad that she was willing to risk her job. 

She grabbed his face and pulled him down to her while looking deeply into his eyes. Finally, their lips touched. Lilly’s hand went to the back of Jake’s neck and pulled him tight into her, smashing their mouths together. She bit his lower lip and pulled away to laugh softly. Then she moved back in and continued her assault, dominating the kiss. Finally, she stopped, with a smile and sat there staring at him teasingly. 

“Do you think you can man up and fuck me, Jake?”

That did it.

Jake felt the lock release on the animal trapped behind the responsible cages of his mind. He reached up and grabbed Lilly by the hair, shoving her head forward into a wild, deep, and merciless kiss. The taste of her soft, luscious lips yielding to him made his cock stir in his pants. Jake could smell her perfume and breathed it in; it was intoxicating to him. This time, he was the one dominating the kiss, forcing his tongue inside Lilly’s mouth.

Lilly felt a wave of contentment wash over her; she was finally going to get the fucking she had dreamed about for so long. Her already wet pussy was gushing. She clenched her thighs one more time before suddenly standing up while maintaining the kiss. She really needed him to fuck her and the faster he was hard, the faster she would get that fucking. She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, panting. Jake let her slide down his body, releasing his fingers from her hair.

Slowly, her hands slid down his suit and she gave his cock one tight squeeze before going back up to remove his blazer. He let it fall to the ground as she worked to unfasten her belt. Jake watched Lilly undressing him in total disbelief. 

As Lilly finished unbuckling his belt she stopped and just looked at him, waiting.

“Well? Are you finally ready to fuck me?”

He was not surprised that he wanted to fuck Lilly, he was surprised that she was taking the lead. Jake had always been dominant and he wasn’t going to let her get away with this. .

He quickly grabbed her by the hips, spinning her around, then pushed her on the edge of her desk and thrust his hips into her clothed back. 

“Do you feel that?”

She nodded.

“Don’t move,” Jake raised his voice slightly and wrapped his fist around her hair. Lilly arched her back and moaned while smiling.

Lilly felt her pussy tingle. 

“Oh GOD YES Jake! Please, please fuck me!” Lilly begged and whimpered. 

While still holding her hair, Jake moved his hands down her body and felt her curves. He unbuttoned her blouse and violently groped her left breast through the lace bra. He did not hesitate to pinch and pull at the nipple and soon enough, it stood erect. He pulled the bra up, not caring about tearing it and gave the other one the same treatment. 

He needed her to understand that he was in control and she was not. 

Lilly was not moving, she was letting out breathy moans but when Jake approached her neck and bit her, she screamed in pain and joy. 

He pulled back, “What do you think the others will say tomorrow when they see their senior with a hickey on their neck? Do you think they will know what a whore you are?”

Lilly bit her already swollen lips and responded by pushing her ass back against Jake’s hard cock. She could feel how big he was and she was getting impatient.

“I hope they know! Just fuck me, please!”

Jake fake gasped, “Does the thought of them knowing what a whore you are turn you on?”

Lilly nodded reluctantly. Suddenly she felt Jake grab her voluptuous ass. He raised her skirt and yanked down her panties. There she was laying almost naked on her desk and about to be fucked by her boss. He ran a finger up and down her puffed and juicy pussy lips. Lilly could feel small bursts of pleasure whenever his finger would bump against her swollen clit. 

Then, she did not feel anything until she felt his warm tongue on her pussy lips. He alternated between gently sucking and exploring her insides. When he felt generous, he inserted two thick fingers inside of her and could not help exclaiming, “Fuck, you’re tight.”

Lilly wanted to reply but could not. With his assault on her pussy, her she simply clenched her thighs around him and tried to imprison him between her legs.

She needed to cum.

He thrust harder, looking for the soft tissues inside her and probing at them the moment he found them. Lilly’s breathing quickened. 

“Do you ever do this to yourself at home while thinking of me?” He suddenly asked. Lilly twisted against his fingers. She did not want to answer, not when the truth would just stroke his ego, but she couldn’t resist his order. She nodded, biting her lip.

He continued to build her climax by rubbing and pinching her clit without stopping the thrusting of his fingers deep inside her. Jake felt her muscle tightened up around his fingers, almost refusing to let him go. He watched as her eyes pressed shut and laughed at how her mouth went slack. 

Then he pulled his fingers away. 

Lilly’s hips jerked, her mind and body not understanding the sudden denial of pleasure. She almost hissed out in anger and built up frustration. She had been so close!

She roused from her position, turned herself to face Jake only to be slammed back on the desk, this time on her back.

“You thought I was going to let you come that easily? You don’t come until I say so, is that clear?”

Lilly’s eyes flashed and her nose flared as she nodded while staring at his face as if seeing him for the first time. She wanted him to control her. She loved the familiar bursts of pleasure and tingle that she would get when Jake would order her around in the office every day. 

Jake lowered his face to her cunt and proceeded to lick around and gently grazing his teeth on her small bundle of nerves. Lilly gripped the edge of the table and started slowly grinded her hips up and down his face while Jake pulled out his swollen cock, fully engorged and dripping pre-cum. He lazily pumped it in his fist as he stood. Then, placing his hands under her ass he raised her up.

Lilly let out an unexpected squeal and gripped Jake’s neck as he lifted her. 

She found herself pressed against the glass wall of her office. Her hot flesh, pressed against such a cold surface, caused goosebumps to appear all over her skin.

“Do you think the people out there can see me fucking the office whore?’

She could not speak, her mind and body confused by the sensations she was feeling. Jake held her up with a strong grip in one hand and used his other hand to position his cock at Lilly’s entrance. He grunted the moment his cock was inside of her tight, warm and wet cunt. He continued his brutal thrusting, while Lilly buried her face in the crook of his neck. She bit down softly, wanting to create a mark but also not wanting to hurt him. 

“I want you to come now,” Jake whispered in Lilly’s ear while simultaneously circling her clit and nibbling on her ear. At this point, Lilly was overwhelmed with the sensations and the sound of skin slapping. She could not hold herself even if she wanted to. She felt the pool of heat inside her spread all over her body as she let out a loud moan, clenching her legs around his hips, bucking and shaking as her cum washed the world away. 

Finally, she went slack and stayed lifelessly in Jake’s strong embraced. Jake had somehow managed to hold himself and not come around Lilly’s pulsating cunt. He pulled out his still hard cock out and lifted her up off the desk, then released his grip on Lilly. She landed on her feet with a soft thud.

“Get on your knees, bitch.”

Lilly obeyed. Jake could not tear his eyes away from the woman that kneeled before him. He pumped his cock in his fist as he focused on how debauched Lilly looked; her eye make-up had smeared and her mascara was dripping on her cheeks. Her face looked flushed but she was glowing with happiness. As he kept thrusting into his own fist, Jake approached Lilly’s lips and traced them with the tip of his cock. His pre-cum was dripping and Lilly licked the head, wanting to get a taste. 

Finally, Jake’s thrusting accelerated and he spurted ropes of cum on Lilly’s face while letting out a loud growl. It dripped down to her mouth and chest, as Jake shuddered and jerked his cock, sending his cum flying all over her.

“Clean my cock. Lick your juices off it.” Jake positioned his now semi-hard cock in front of her face and she began to lap on it. She worshipped the cock with her tongue and let out a sad whine when she saw Jake pulled it away and tuck it back inside his pants. 

He looked at her, not helping her to get up. 

“I hope you understand that what happened doesn't mean you get a free ride here,” He said while walking to the door.

“Oh and try not to get wet during meetings. I won’t be able to fuck you in front of everyone.”

The door slammed and Lilly slumped to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they help.
> 
> Wanna talk/know what I am up to ? Join me on my tumblr http://queenassbitxh.tumblr.com/  
> Story Updates available there.


End file.
